Black Scripture
Black Scripture (しっこくせいてん) is one of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy. It is considered the most powerful among the Six Scriptures. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc While the Sunlight Scripture was attempting to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the Black Scripture was protecting the artifact Kei Seke Koku and they were dispatched to prevent the resurrection of Catastrophe Dragon Lord. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Black Scripture runs across Shalltear Bloodfallen after she annihilated the Death Spreading Brigade. Sensing the danger, Kaire uses the Kei Seke Koku to brainwash the vampire. However, she and one of her bodyguards are mortally wounded before Shalltear completely lost her mind. Principles While part of the greater whole of the Theocracy, the Black Scripture has its own separate culture that reflects the edicts of their patron god. By the laws dictated by their God, someone over the age of twenty will be considered an adult in Slane Theocracy. Thus when the junior Black Scripture members go out on missions, they would wear magical masks to conjure a fake face. Strength Considered the strongest of the Six Scriptures, the Black Scripture consists of members who have reached human physical limits and possesses heroic level strength.The Black Scripture is the strongest of all combat group's working within the Slane Theocracy. Unlike the other Scriptures, each of its members focus on a specific type of combat or skill and is comparable to a whole combat group. They will usually carry out their missions alone, but will still work together if ordered by their captain. The highest ranking and strongest members of the Black Scripture are thought to be demigods because of their immense powers and the fact that the blood of the Six Gods runs in them. Upon meeting them, Shalltear Bloodfallen estimated the strength of the leader of the Black Scripture to be superior to Solution Epsilon. Known Members Current members * Extra Seat: Zesshi Zetsumei * 1st Seat: Captain of the Black Scripture * 2nd Seat: Time Turbulence * 3rd Seat: 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture * 4th Seat: Divine Chant * 5th Seat: One Man Army * 6th Seat: 6th Seat of the Black Scripture * 7th Seat: 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * 8th Seat: Cedran, "Myriad Barriers" * 9th Seat: Beaumarchais, "Divine Chain" * 10th Seat: Strongest Human * 11th Seat: Thousand Leagues Astrologer * 12th Seat: Heaven and Earth Former members * Clementine Trivia * Evileye explains that the Black Scripture are thought to be demigods as those with the blood of "Player", yet it seems that she just thinks "Player" as a special race who are immensely powerful being. *In Web Novel, Ainz resemblance the God of the Black Scripture. * Zetsumei and the Captain are considered "Awakened God Kin", which implies that just inheriting the blood of the Six Great Gods does not necessarily mean that one would be granted their powers. Clementine also commentated that Zetsumei is "Atavistic" meaning that she is a descendant of theirs that just happened to exhibit the expression of the player gene. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Six Scripture Category:Slane Theocracy